Hello
by Jiminnnn.is.great
Summary: He moved on while I stayed trapped in the past. I've tried to tell him that I'm sorry but each time he laughs it off. Now I'm left hurt and broken and the only thing that I can do is let him go forever.


**Ok so I was listening to Hello by Adele and I got really inspired. I really don't know how I got inspired but I just did, also I was reading some fanfics of when Lucy leaves the guild so I guess those two things were why I decided to write another one-shot. this will be a sad Nalu one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **I do NOT own Fairy tail!**

* * *

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I still remember what happened. Whenever I think if it, it always brings tears to my eyes. _He_ was always there for me. _He_ always made me smile and feel happy. _He_ always gave me the strength to keep on going. But _I_ screwed up. It was supposed to be just a prank but I didn't know that a simple prank would cost me so much. The moment _He_ saw me and Sting kiss, I knew that it was over . _He_ didn't have to say anything, his eyes told me everything. I ran after him, called out his name but he never turned around, not even once. That night left me heartbroken forever. Now I know how one simple mistake can take so much from you. **

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

 **Now, its been 7 years, 7 years since I last saw and heard of _him._ I was depressed for 2 weeks. I didn't eat well, hardly took care of myself and tried committing suicide 3 times, each time I was stopped by my friends saying that _He_ wouldn't want ot see me like this. It took me time to finally accept that _He_ wasn't coming back... ever. WE were supposed to grow old together. We were supposed to love each other forever. we were supposed to be together till the end of the world, until I screwed up. **

Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

 **I still have _his_ old phone number. Each night, I would call him, but each time I would receive his voice mail. Each night I would leave a voice mail even though I knew _he_ would never be on the other side to hear it. Now that its been 7 years since I last saw him, and now I finally am able to meet _him_ again. I was excited to see him gain but now I regret ever coming. _He_ now has a family. _He_ moved on while I stayed behind in the past. _He's_ happy while I'm heartbroken. **

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart  
Anymore

 **I've tried calling him each day to meet up, but it seems like he's never home. I've tried to tell him that I'm sorry for what happened in the past but each time he laughs it off saying that it was his mistake for being with me. My heart shattered even more into tinier pieces. I cried harder each night, crying myself to sleep. Each night I would dream of when me and _him_** **were still in love, when there was still a you and I.**

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

 **Now, each time that I am able to see _him, he's_ always happier than the day before. Always more distant from me. Every day that passes is a time bomb. Just a few more days till he leaves for good, till _he_ leaves with _his_** **family. Just a few more day till _he_ leaves forever, taking my heart and soul with him. Just a few more days till I'm left hallow in the inside. **

So hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart  
Anymore, ooooohh  
Anymore, ooooohh  
Anymore, ooooohh  
Anymore, anymore

 **Now, _he_ moved on while I'm still stuck in the past for eternity. While I'm left crestfallen, broken, hurt and sad. I guess I'm the one who needs to forget _him._ I'm the one who need to forget all those fun and loving memories that we shared for such a long time. I'm the one who needs to move on. **

Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

 **Now, it is I that need to let _him_ go forever.**

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart  
Anymore

* * *

 **Well, this is my second fanfic, Please REVIEW!. I hope you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
